Beauty from Pain
by MusicMuse4ever
Summary: Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex have become friendlier over the years, but what happens when Jimmy finds out a secret Cindy has been holding for a few years? What will Jimmy do? How will Cindy cope? Rated M for abuse, Language, and honestly (i'm just being on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

Beauty From Pain

Hey guys, I OWN NOTHING! yes, I am a superchick fan. I was listening to the song when this idea formed

Chapter 1

Walking through the halls, headphones blaring, one blonde high schooler walked down the halls from her AP Physics class. She mumbled the lyrics to herself, her stride matching the music. "Mr. know it all, well you think you know it a-" she bumped into her arch rival, smack dab in the chest. "Well, well. If it isn't Mr. know it all himself." she retorted with the usual fire in her eyes. Said know it all, one James Isaac Neutron, could only reply with a gaped mouth, completely oblivious to her song reference, but bounced back with his usual banter. " Well at least I best you in class EVERY DAY Vortex." " Oh yeah? Well at least I-" BRRRIIIING! "Shit! That's the bell Nerdtron. Maybe I can kick your know it all butt in PE this period see ya!" And with that, she ran off, leaving him speechless and having to run to the opposite end of the school to the boys locker room.

In PE, they had to run the mile. Most kids groaned at how "unfair" it was. Her, on the other hand, loved it. It helped her run away from her problems, and the music pumped into her feet, giving her rhythm. She put on her special running playlist and started at the whistle. She easily pulled into the lead along with Neutron. He had changed, his hair had gotten cut, and now fell down and slightly into his eyes. His build had become more muscular because of his determination to beat Cindy in anything and everything. In her eyes, when she was running like this, everyone was an individual problem she had to run from. Neutron, she saw as her biggest problem, unknown to him. She ran faster and he tried desperately and failed to keep up. He eventually gave up and steadied his pace. Mrs. Jenkins, the PE teacher, knew she ran with the spirit of a lion who couldn't be caged. She laughed at the thought of the ongoing rivalry between Jimmy and Cindy. Sure, they had their moments, but running would always belong to her. Cindy ended up running an extra mile before the end of class for extra credit.

After class, everyone was packing up to go home. Cindy was waiting for her best friend Libby Folfax, while Jimmy waiting outside the same classroom for Sheen and Carl. "So...why did you do the extra mile?" Jimmy tried to harmlessly start a conversation. Cindy didn't realize he was even there so his hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention freaked her out. She flipped him on his back using his hand. "Neutron, you know better than to sneak up on me." " I was trying to get your attention for 5 minutes already!" That was a lie but she didn't need to know that. "Oh. Sorry, I was just listening to my music and left this world I guess." Jimmy was curious now. "Do you think I could see it for a minute?" "I'll do you one better. IF you promise to not do anything to it, you can borrow it till tomorrow." His eyes lit up. " Really? But tomorrow's Saturday." "Yepp, I'll be over at around 2 tomorrow." With that, she put the iPod into his hands and walked through the mass of people coming out of class to get Libby. Jimmy, forgetting about his friends, started to walk home, listening to the iPod, not skipping any songs.

He saw that her iPod had normal girly songs and artists like Kelly Clarkson, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, and other normal artists. But, he saw there was a hardly noticeable difference in the normal coding. After cracking the decoding error, he saw she listened also to metal, country, rock, death metal, and screamo. He was impressed. Not at the coding, that was normal for her. Just at the music she liked, and how she had hidden it so well to the point where unless you knew her well enough, you couldn't know. It was amazing, so he spent the entire night listening to the selection hidden from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty from Pain: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Please review guys. It's my first story and I want to know how to get better.

At Cindy's House the Next Day

"Libbs, for the last time, I only did it so he can understand that the average beats per minute send a neurological signal to the brain combined with the size of the ear buds effectively drowning out all sound." "girl, I stopped listening when you started science talking. Did you think about the anonymous story you're gonna write for Mr. Croft's AP English?" "Of course, I've already started. Oh, I gotta go Libbs, gotta get my baby back." With that, she grabbed her story, put it in her back and set off to Jimmy's.

She got to his house about 1:45. So she decided to catch up with his parents for a while. With a hesitant knock on the door, she was let in by Jimmy's mother. "Cindy darling, how is your new father?" Judy and Hugh Neutron were aware that Cindy's parents had been killed and that she was living with a foster father now. Cindy didn't want Jimmy or anyone else to know out of fear of pity, or them wanting to meet him. "Cedric is fine Mrs. Neutron." She replied a tiny bit strained at the thought of Cedric as "father". "Please dear," she interrupted, "Call me Judy." "Ok, Judy, I'm here because I had lent Jimmy my iPod yesterday and I came to get it back. I ended up here a little early so I wanted to see how you all were." Cindy had taken to wearing long sleeve shirts, and jeans, along with her hair down. When she got nervous or upset, she started tucking her hair behind her ears. This didn't go unnoticed by the whole Neutron family. They thought it was just a teenage thing.

Judy had shown her to the lab explaining there would be cookies soon. Cindy flew down the shoot landing on something soft and squishy. Whatever was under her let out a small "oomph" She flew up in shock and immediately helped the teen up. "Sorry Jimmy, you really need a landing pad or something." He only smirked and said " You surprise me Vortex. I didn't peg you as a huge fan of My Chemical Romance and a Three Days Grace fan." She only laughed and told him she knew he would figure it out, that coding was only there so she wouldn't get made fun of if someone looked through it.

They ended up talking about their assignment in Mr. Croft's class of all things. She had asked about his topic and he told her it would be about the thought process of dogs versus cats based on his new invention which could translate their thoughts and vocal patterns into English. When he had asked her, they heard a harsh voice calling her name. "CYNTHIA!" She sighed and said " I gotta go, I'll see you on Monday." She grabbed her green iPod nano and rushed out the door. As she left, he walked to the kitchen of his house starting to wonder who's voice it was. Jimmy had met both her parents, albeit years ago, but he was new. Wasn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty from Pain:Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not Jimmy Neutron, not Rockefeller street by Getter Jaani, and not Monster by Ghost Town. Sorry it's been a while, I lost inspiration for a while and I always write chapters first in my notebook so if my laptop goes berserk again, I have it on hand. I'm so glad people are reading this! Thank you to cshorey100, Spike is mine, and Guest who reviewed!

When they got back to Cindy's house, Cedric started in. "Who the HELL was that and why were you there?!" Cindy cowered behind a chair. "I d-dropped my iPod... I j-just went to get it back... He goes to my school..." Cedric's eyes blazed with anger. "How DARE you?! Of course you act like a spoiled brat! Do you think I'm made of money?!" At this he slapped her with such force she staggered back a few feet. He then pushed her over onto the ground and proceeded to kick her in the stomach. "Get up you stupid slut!" As she slowly rose from the ground, he punched her. " go to your room. I can't stand to look at you anymore." He then spit in her direction. She walked up the stairs to her room, head held high. She refused to cry. He Would not break her. She fell asleep thinking what it would be like to be free again.

That Monday morning, she woke up two hours earlier than normal to use her "special" coverup for the newest bruises. She had met Cedric at 13 years old. Her parents had been killed by a drunk driver on their way back from Cindy's aunt Susie's house on a clear spring night. She had been told the next morning that a foster father would be there to take care of her. She got Cedric. He seemed nice at first, but within the month he showed his true colors. He screamed at her, got drunk, sometimes he would tie her down and force her to drink as well. If she got even a B+ on ANYTHING, she would get punished. He didn't care that she was dyslexic. He cared nothing for her. She shut herself in her room and began to work on her project for Mr. Croft's class.

'My name is not important. My story, however is. I am a dyslexic, depressed student who is beaten daily by a man the state has given me. This man has been "background checked" but based on the circumstances I'm in constantly, I have given up on the state, on government, on the career I was so focused on starting into. This essay has given me a chance to say goodbye to everyone I care about. I'm sorry to say this, but I-' "_1273 down the Rockefeller street everything is more than surreal!_" Her ringtone for Libby cried out to be answered. "SHIT!" she whispered as she answered. "Libbs, I can't really talk right now. Yeah, call you later" she hung up, grabbed her notebook and left the house as quick as she could, so he couldn't do anything until she got home at least. Turning on her iPod full blast, she thought how fitting the song was. He WAS a monster. _"You're a monster, Nobody wants her but me. So sharpen your teeth,(makes it easier to bleed) and I'm losing my mind in the middle of the night. When I'm hearing your screams and you're dead asleep. It's all a show" _As soon as she got to school, she ran to the bathroom to touch up some bruises she missed, including the one on her cheek that Jimmy saw for such a small second, he was almost sure he imagined it.


End file.
